lit partagé
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: c de nouveau moi qui n'ai écrit qui veux voir le ménage selon Yoji et Ken?
1. lit partagé

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite voir Baka ( no comment --0)

Source : Weiss kreuz

Genre : yaoi et bonne question 0

Shinny : death d'innocente victime ?

Chtite : si on rends le radiateur pour une innocente victime ouais 0

Coin de la béta : Ti-chan : 1ere Beta de moua (j'espere que y'a pas trop de fautes)

Et puis vive AyaxOmi!!!

La Chtite me menace avec sa chibifaux et ses menottes pour que j'ecrive la suite --

Je sais pas écrire pourtant...

Chtite: Ecrit ou alors... met bien en vue la chibi faux

Moi: mais je beta lecte seulement!

Chtite: ça peut s'arranger sourire sadique et sort les menottes au cas ou t'irais pas assez vite w

Moi: Yes Madam!!

Chtite: -

Timi : A la prochaine dans un autre coin Beta!

Chtite menaçant avec la faux: Non fic!

Moi: -- TT HEEEEEEEELP!!

Disclamer : Les perso de Weiss ne sont pas a moi T-T

Muse : Shinny, Kei hiberne 0

Shinny : je l'ai un pitit peu aider sifflote et tente de cacher la massue

Chtite : préfère rien dire

Lit partag

_- Quoi ? Demanda froidement Aya._

_- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, commença Omi l'air triste. Quand j'ai laissé mon frère s'enfuir, tes yeux… Ils n'avaient pas seulement un regard accusateur. Il y avait autre chose… Comme de la haine, dans tes yeux…_

_Omi__ s'arrêta. Aya le regardait froidement, essayant de le dissuader de continuer. _

_- Comme en ce moment, continua Omi, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Aya-kun, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la famille Takatori ?_

_-Takatori…_

_- Ça fait un moment que je me pose cette question. Aya-kun… Je suis un membre de la famille Takatori, poursuivit Omi en baissant la tête, tandis que Aya détournait la sienne. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

_La respiration de Omi se faisait plus difficile de minute en minute, Aya le sentait bien, mais pour être franc, il s'en foutait complètement._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes autant les Takatori ?_

_-Je suis fatigué. Va-t'en._

_-Aya-kun…_

Aya se retourna dans son lit. Il revoyait encore et encore cette scène défiler sous ses yeux, bien qu'elle se soit passée, il y a des  mois. Il se rendait bien compte de son attitude détestable envers Omi, mais quand on lui parlait des Takatori, cela ramenait immanquablement l'image de sa sœur renversée. Aya se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et revoir la mine désespérée d'Omi ne l'aidait pas.

Le leader de Weiss se rendait bien compte que depuis cette discussion, quand Omi le regardait, une étrange lueur passait dans son regard bleu nuit. Ça lui donnait l'envie de regretter ses paroles, mais sa fierté le ramenait à l'ordre chaque fois. Ainsi que son désir de vengeance qui le poussait à en vouloir à Omi, malgré qu'il n'y soit pour rien dans l'histoire de l'accident de sa sœur. Commençant à en avoir marre de tourner dans son lit sans pouvoir s'endormir, Aya se leva et s'habilla. Il avait l'intention de partir faire un tour dans la ville, quand des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent de la chambre du plus jeune des Weiss.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte, et découvrit Omi, pleurant en appelant à l'aide, perdu dans l'un des cauchemars de son passé. Aya regarda le jeune garçon se débattre avec ses couvertures, appelant son père tout en pleurant. Le leader du groupe débuta quelques gestes en direction de Omi, mais s'arrêta, sa fierté le rappelant à l'ordre. Et finalement, il attendit que le jeune garçon se réveille en sursaut, pour refermer la porte et sortir prendre l'air.

Omi quant à lui, resta assit sur son lit, la sueur parcourant son corps tremblant tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme moins erratique. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se rendormir et de faire un nouveau cauchemar, le châtain changea ses vêtements trempés et s'installa devant son ordinateur, à la recherche d'un renseignement sur la prochaine mission. Cette dernière consistait à trouver un marchand qui vendait hommes, femmes et enfants à ceux qui pouvaient se les payer. Les Weiss avait pour instruction de trouver cet homme, et de le tuer ainsi que son secrétaire et ses rabatteurs de « marchandise ».

Omi passa la nuit dessus, s'abîmant la vue sur l'écran lumineux sur lequel défilait des séries d'entrepôts et de garages diverses, où pouvaient se trouver les hommes qui allaient bientôt être revendus.

Il ne su que c'était le matin, que lorsqu'il entendit Yoji engueuler les oiseaux et le soleil pour l'avoir réveillé. Arrêtant ses recherches, Omi éteignit son ordi et partit à la cuisine où Yoji, venait tout juste de mettre en marche le four… Avec deux œufs dedans. Le jeune garçon se précipita vers le four, et l'éteignit avant la catastrophe, avant de se retourner vers Yoji, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne rien toucher ici !

- Mais, c'est plus rapide de le faire comme ça, non ?

Devant la tête parfaitement innocente de Yoji, Omi préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, et s'occupa de faire cuir les œufs, sur une poêle et non dans le four. Le séducteur en profita pour aller chercher le journal et s'installa confortablement. L'archer s'occupa de faire un déjeuner digne de son nom, ne se plaignant plus de devoir faire cette corvée depuis que Ken et Yoji avait ensemble fait une tentative de cuisine. Le résultat avait été… décourageant. Le four et deux poêles n'avaient pas survécus au cataclysme, et aucun champ de bataille n'aurait pu concurrencer l'état de la cuisine ce jour-là. La seule fois où Ken avait réussi un plat à l'aspect consommable, ce dernier les avait rendus malades une bonne semaine. Depuis, Aya et Omi s'occupaient de tout ce qui touchait à la cuisine et les deux autres avaient interdiction d'ouvrir les placards, sauf celui réservé aux plats instantanés. Et encore !

Omi continua sa préparation du petit déjeuner tout en baillant. Encore une fois, il avait très peu et très mal dormi. Les cernes qui s'accumulaient sous ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus importante. En gros, il était au bout du rouleau. Et comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, alors qu'ils étaient en plein hiver, son radiateur commençait à avoir des ratés.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et la poêle ainsi que son contenu faillit atterrir sur le visage de celui qui l'avait surpris.

- Alors petit, on continue de regarder des photos sur le net ? Si ça continue, il va falloir surveiller tout ça.

Finalement, la poêle et son contenue atterrirent sur la tête de Yoji.

- Arrête avec tes insinuations, se vexa Omi.

- Ah ! Folle jeunesse ! Soupira Yoji faussement déçu.

Omi le suivit d'un regard blasé alors que le séducteur partait à la douche.

- Quelles photos ? Bailla Ken en arrivant.

- Celle que Omi regarde pendant la nuit selon Yoji, expliqua Aya qui revenait de sa promenade nocturne.

- Aaah ! Celles-l ! Fit Ken en regardant Omi l'air compréhensif.

- Mais ça suffit ! S'énerva l'arbalétrier.

- Calme Omi, on rigole c'est tout ! Tenta Ken dans l'espoir de calmer le jeune homme.

- Bah débrouille-toi tout seul si c'est comme ça !

Et Omi partit, laissant son tablier dans la cuisine, sous le regards ahuris de Ken et vaguement – mais très très vague hein ! - surpris de Aya.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends au chibi ? Demanda Ken.

Aya ne pris pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de mettre sur lui le tablier, et de continuer ce qu'avait commencé le jeune homme. Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable en laissant la place de cuistot assez longtemps vacante pour que Ken ait une idée. Et avoir sur lui le tablier qu'avait porté Omi ne le déplaisait pas. Il avait encore son odeur, bien qu'elle soit mêlée à celle de sa cuisine. Le Weiss n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de réaction, mais si personne ne les voyait en dehors de lui…

- Je vais voir s'il n'est pas trop vexé.

Ken sortit de la cuisine et partit vers la chambre de Omi. Quand il entra, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le froid, la seconde fut le chibi du groupe en train de s'acharner sur le radiateur.

- Un problème ?

Omi soupira, et énervé, donna un coup de pieds dans l'appareil avant de se tourner vers Ken.

- Je n'ai plus de radiateur, fit-il d'un ton légèrement plus froid que la normale.

- Tu nous en veux vraiment ? Demanda Ken en tentant d'amadouer Omi au chibi eyes.

- Non, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé si je m'énerve vite, mais je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment…

- C'est la mission qui t'inquiète tant que ça ?

- Entre autre…

Omi ne pouvait nier que la mission avait pour base d'enlever des personnes avant de les revendre, et cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, et encore moins ces nuits. Mais la principale raison était les souvenirs de son passé qui revenaient sous forme de cauchemar. Un bras atterrit d'un seul coup sur ses épaules.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, on est là je te rappelle !

- Merci Ken-kun ! répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

- Bah voila ! Aller viens manger et laisse ce radiateur en paix.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Ken repartit, heureux d'avoir pu rendre son sourire au chibi du groupe. Si lui se mettait à déprimer, la fin du monde n'était pas loin ! Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il découvrit le petit déjeuner tout prêt à être mangé. Ne se faisant pas prié, il l'attaqua en compagnie des deux autres Weiss. Lorsque Omi arriva, il paraissait désespéré.

- Un problème Omi ? Demanda Ken en espérant que ce dernier ne faisait pas une rechute express.

L'arbalétrier s'affala sur une chaise avant de s'allonger à moitié sur la table.

- L'électricien ne peut pas venir avant trois semaines… Répondit-il en soupirant.

- L'électricien? Questionna Yoji.

- Le radiateur de ma chambre a rendu l'âme… Soupira-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu dormiras dans la salle en bas pendant ce temps c'est tout ! Répondit Yoji fière d'avoir trouvé la solution.

- Sauf que cela est impossible, répliqua Aya de son ton le plus froid.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'avons pas de lit d'appoint, son matelas est intransportable, et le canapé ne pourrait lui donner que des crampes dangereuses en mission, le sol n'étant pas mieux.

- Autrement dit ?

- Quelqu'un devra l'accueillir dans son lit en attendant l'électricien, répondit très calmement Aya, se concentrant sur le réchauffement intempestif de ses joues à l'idée que cela tombe sur lui.

Omi, plus désespéré que jamais, rentra la tête dans ses bras croisée dans une imitation d'autruche. Lui aussi avait eut l'idée d'une nuit avec Aya, mais lui ne contrôlait pas les rougeurs de ses joues.

- Or de question qu'il dorme dans mon lit ! S'écria Yoji apparemment scandalisé par les regards de Ken et de Aya qui venaient de se poser sur lui. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je l'instruise sur certaines… Choses de la vie, demanda-t-il un sourire parfaitement pervers sur les lèvres.

Un gémissement se fit parfaitement entendre du côté du chibi reconverti en autruche. Ce fut donc sur Ken que cela retomba. La journée se passa assez normalement pour des membres d'une agence secrète. Le seul problème fut la nuit. La cohabitation Ken/Omi ne dura même pas trois heures. Ken était très remuant dans son sommeil, et après l'avoir été viré proprement et simplement une demi-douzaine de fois, Omi avait décidé d'abandonner, et de repartir sur son PC, en se demanda s'il arriverait à tenir le rythme très longtemps.

Le lendemain, les autres retrouvèrent le plus jeune, endormi sur son clavier. Quand Yoji le réveilla pour aller à l'école, il arborait des cernes encore plus noirs, et un air endormi absolument kawai, particulièrement avec les marques des touches du clavier sur l'une de ses joues, selon Aya.

Néanmoins, la découverte de Omi, endormi devant son ordinateur, avait démontré aux trois autres, que le lit de Ken n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, et quand Ken et Yoji prirent la décision que Omi dormirait dans la chambre de Aya, ce dernier resta plusieurs minutes à arroser la même plante, ayant du mal à digérer l'information.

Lorsque, pendant le dîner du soir, Ken annonça la nouvelle à Omi, ce denier resta dans la même position pendant quelques minutes, avant de replonger dans son assiette en levant le minimum les yeux.

Quand il fallut aller dormir, Omi s'avança craintivement à l'intérieur de la chambre de Aya. Ce dernier s'était calfeutré à un bout du lit, lui tournant le dos. Le plus jeune continua sont avancé progressive, lorsque Yoji apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Omi, ne met pas en pratique TOUT ce que tu as vu sur le net ! Et toi Aya ne lui fait pas trop mal, on veut qu'il puisse marcher notre chibi ! Et pas de bêtise sans protection ! Insinua-t-il avec une discrétion à faire peur à un ours.

Yoji fut très vite ramené en arrière par Ken qui lui tirait les oreilles, mais le mal était fait. Omi n'osait plus faire un pas, et Aya était incapable de dire un mot. Omi pensait que Aya le prenait pour un pervers, et Aya que Omi le croyait brutal. En clair, la situation était totalement bloquée. Cela aurait continué longtemps si le leader n'avait pas supporté la tête triste que le plus jeune devait arborer à coup sur.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Hein ? Heu… Rien…

Omi ravala sa salive et avança lentement vers le lit de Aya. Il monta sur le matelas, et s'enfonça dans les couettes en resta le plus près du bords que possible. Le plus jeune avait pensé qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir en se sachant dans le même lit qu'Aya, mais l'odeur de ce dernier empreignait complètement les draps et cela le berça le temps qu'il s'endorme.

 Etrangement, aucun rêve ne vint troubler son sommeil. Au contraire, une chaleur réconfortante et reposante l'entourait. Quant à Aya, il dormit comme jamais depuis l'incident. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne su et n'aurait du savoir, c'est que durant la nuit, les deux corps endormis se rapprochaient et s'enlaçaient, pour se séparer à nouveau dès que l'heure du réveil approchait. Chose qui fut très vite remarqué par Ken un jour où il du se lever plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se dépêcha de le raconter à Yoji tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire.

Au cours de la semaine, les cernes ainsi que la mauvaise humeur de Omi s'effacèrent ainsi que, aussi surprenant que cela soit, l'humeur grincheuse de Aya. Malheureusement, Ken eut le malheur de faire allusion à la scène qui se déroulait chaque nuit dans la chambre d'Aya, alors que les deux protagonistes étaient présents. Et lorsque le soir, Omi vint avec très peu d'espoir frapper à la porte de la chambre de leur leader, ce dernier l'envoya purement et simplement balader, et Omi partit demander asile à Yoji. Ce dernier l'accepta bien que surpris.

Ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins, c'était que quelques minutes après qu'il soit au lit, Omi se mette à pleurer. Le plus âgé se rendait bien compte que son colocataire faisait son possible pour étouffer ses sanglots, mais Yoji les entendait très bien, et ils lui déchiraient le cœur.

Ne supportant plus d'entendre ses pleurs, le plus âgé tourna Omi vers lui, et vit les larmes coulées sur son visage encore enfantin avec ses pommettes rondes. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Omi…

- Gome ne Yoji-Kun ! Gome ne… Implora Omi d'une voix brisée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Demanda doucement Yoji.

- Je… Aya… Il… Il doit… Me détester… Maintenant…

- Il est juste un peu en colère. Je suis sur qu'il va se calmer.

Omi ne répondit rien, mais Yoji le sentit se blottir davantage contre lui. Il avait l'air bien le séducteur à consoler le chibi, mais qui pouvait résister devant son air si malheureux de chaton abandonn ? Soupirant, le châtain berça Omi le temps qu'il s'endorme, avant de lui aussi succombé au sommeil. Il sentit plus d'une fois durant la nuit, son colocataire se débattre en plein cauchemar. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le serrer davantage contre lui, n'arrivant pas à le réveiller.

Les jours suivant furent assez déprimants et tendus pour les Weiss. Aya foudroyait Omi à chaque instant et l'engueulait pour un oui ou pour un non, blessant ce dernier qui allait se réfugier auprès de Yoji, qui lui même devait supporter les étranges crises que lui faisait Ken. De plus, Omi avait repris sa mauvaise habitude d'aller travailler sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Et Yoji ne pouvait pas lui dire de rester, se doutant que le plus jeune se sentirait mal en sachant qu'il l'avait réveillé.

La pire des engueulades arriva un jour où Omi revint en retards de ses cours, à cause de l'un de ses profs. En rentrant dans le Koneko, Aya l'avait foudroyé du regard. Mais bien que cela le blessa, il avait finit par si faire un tant soit peu. Seulement…

- On en peut même plus te faire confiance, lança Aya avec mépris.

- Que…

- Tu étais censé garder le magasin pendant que Ken et moi allions surveiller la cible, coupa Aya, sans départir de son ton glacial.

- Mais… Je…

- Mais peut-être as-tu une excuse valable, demanda le leader avec un sourire suave.

- Aya ça suffit. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès alors laisse-le tranquille, trancha Yoji qui venait d'arriver.

Seulement Omi s'était rapproché de Yoji un peu trop près au goût de Ken.

- Yoji, je te rappelle que nous avions vraiment besoin de cette observation. Si la cible a changé d'emplacement sans que nous le sachions - parce que nous n'avons pas pu le suivre -, nous aurons tout a reprendre de zéros, fit Ken, la voix encore plus polaire que celle de Aya.

Cela en fut trop pour Omi, qui courut se réfugier, dans sa chambre, bien que cette dernière soit gelée. Yoji le suivit sous les regards désapprobateurs de Aya et franchement hostiles de Ken.

Mais le lendemain, Omi ne rentra pas. Au début ils pensèrent qu'il allait juste passer la nuit ailleurs. Aya n'en gueula que plus fort tandis que les deux autres se disaient que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de quitter l'ambiance exécrable de la boutique durant un ou deux jours. Seulement la « fugue » dura plus que un ou deux jours. Et ce ne fut qu'au cinquième que les Weiss commencèrent à a se poser des questions. Etrangement, ce fut Aya qui eut l'idée d'aller questionner ses camarades de classes, et qui alla le faire lui-même. Ce qu'il apprit ne lui plu pas du tout. Revenant à la boutique, il se prépara à annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux équipiers, ces derniers ayant fait chou blanc dans leur recherche.

- Des nouvelles de ton côt ? Demanda Yoji inquiet alors que Aya venait tout juste de rentrer.

- Et pas des bonnes.

- Comment ça ? Il a eut un accident ?

Aya demanda au deux autres de s'assoire.

- Deux de ses camarades lui auraient proposé de l'emmener à une fête qui se déroulait le soir même, pour lui rendre le sourire.

- Et alors ?

- Omi n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu. Ces deux jeunes filles n'ont plus été revues depuis ce jour. J'ai réussi à me procurer l'adresse où devait se dérouler la fête. Il s'agissait en faite d'un entrepôt sur les docks. L'un de ceux que nous soupçonnions d'accueillir ces hommes destinés à de riches acheteurs.

- Mais, ça n'est peut-être pas ça ! Si… Si ça se trouve… Les deux filles l'ont juste convaincu(e) de… De… Essaya Ken d'une voix tremblante.

- Il y avait du sang sur les murs, coupa Aya.

Yoji et Ken ne dirent rien, les deux hommes étaient choqués par la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de leur ami. Quant à Aya, du sang coulait de ses poings fermés, à l'endroit où ses ongles avaient transpercé la chaire. Une mission de sauvetage fut très vite mise en place. Ils commencèrent par chercher les gardiens de l'entrepôt, les obligeant à avouer la destination et le nom des cibles. Ils ne connaissaient pas la destination, mais leur donnèrent le nom du secrétaire.

Les Weiss, décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, partir pour la villa du secrétaire en question. Quand ils le trouvèrent, ce ne fut ni Yoji ni Ken qui posèrent les questions, mais Aya qui se chargea de lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait. Lorsqu'ils surent à qu'elle endroit se trouvait les victimes, ils tuèrent leur première cible et partirent vers un bateau cargo.

Mais quand Aya voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur, deux paires de bras le retinrent.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le sortir de là, si tu te fais tuer Abyssinian. Alors calme-toi !

Son nom de code plus que la menace de mort le fit se reprendre légèrement.

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour trouver un plan, sinon je fonce dans le tas, déclara Aya froidement.

- Le problème principal va être les guetteurs, commença Ken. Yoji, tu pourras t'approcher discrètement du côté gauche et mettre ceux qui sont de ton côté hors d'état de nuire ?

- Bien sur, répondit ce dernier en libéra une partie de son fil incassable et en le tendant devant lui.

- Moi je m'occupe de l'autre côté. Aya, tu iras dans la cabine de pilotage dès que les guetteurs seront HS, c'est la que doit se trouver le grand patron et ses clients. Pendant ce temps, on s'occupera des occupants.

Aya se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Alors en avant.

Aya resta caché derrière le conteneur. Il laissa juste sa tête dépassée légèrement pour pouvoir observer les mouvements sur le bateau. Il vit les gardes de gauche tombés comme des mouches, mais ceux de droite semblaient plus résistants. Une ombre passa de bâbords à tribords pour aider les gardes à tomber.

Aya décida que c'était le moment pour lui d'agir. Il sortit de sa cachette, et courut jusqu'au cargo. Il grimpa par la passerelle et s'avança lentement vers la cabine de pilotage. Le leader allait ouvrir la porte, quand du remue-ménage se fit entendre dans la cale. Aussitôt, il se plaqua contre un mur, et assomma le premier garde du corps qui sortit après l'avoir tirer à lui. Aya se débarrassa ainsi de trois gardes, avant d'entrer et de foncer vers le grand patron, qu'il tua d'un coup de lame bien placé.

Il sentait la rage montée en lui et fit un carnage.

C'était de leur faute si Omi s'était fait capturer.

C'était de leur faute s'il était resté des jours enfermé dans une cale.

C'était de leurs fautes s'il avait du subir tout ça.

Quand sa colère fut légèrement calmée, et les murs tapissés de sang, Aya sortit de la cabine. Il vit une véritable foule sortir de la cale et se précipiter vers la terre ferme. Ils étaient si pressés, qu'en se bousculant, plusieurs d'entre eux finirent dans l'eau. Mais Aya ne vit Omi nulle part. Allant à contre courant, il se dirigea avec difficulté vers l'intérieur de la cale. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, et ne trouvait pas Omi. Pourtant, quelque chose le poussa à aller voir dans le coin le plus sombre de la calle. Là, il découvrit une forme tremblante.

Lentement, Aya s'agenouilla devant la forme recroquevillée de Omi. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, et des gouttes de sueur froide coulaient abondamment sur ses joues jusqu'à son menton. Mais le rouquin découvrit vite, qu'il ne s'agissait pas entièrement de sueur, mais aussi de larmes.

Quand il approcha un bras, assez maladroitement et brutalement. Omi sortit de sa transe.

- TAZUKETE PAPA ! Me tuer pas onegai, me tuez pas ! TAZUKETE !

Aya le regarda se recroqueviller encore davantage, en continuant sa litanie, qui perdait peu à  peu de sens. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, mais se doutant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rester dans le rafiot trop longtemps, il gifla Omi une bonne fois pour le réveiller. Ce dernier sortit de sa transe, mais se fut pour s'effondrer en larme sur un Aya complètement perdu. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire dans une telle situation. Il se doutait qu'une autre gifle empirait les choses mais en même temps, s'il ne faisait rien, quelqu'un allait les découvrir et leur mettre la responsabilité du carnage de la cabine sur le dos. Même si c'était bien lui qui avait fait cela, Aya ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser prendre.

Finalement, il prit le chibi du groupe dans ses bras et partit, ce dernier pleurant dans son giron sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Aya traversa presque toute la ville avec Omi pleurant dans ses bras. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir si terrifié et tremblant contre lui.

Arrivé au magasin qui leur servait de couverture, Yoji et Ken voulurent le questionner sur la forme tremblante qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais Aya se contenta de passer devant eux sans leur adresser un regard. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, et déposa Omi sur son lit. Il vit ce dernier se calmer, puis s'endormir.

Le leader partit dans la chambre de Yoji récupérer les affaires du jeune homme, et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il changea Omi, le visage en feu, en prenant bien garde de ne pas poser ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Puis il redescendit dans la cuisine après avoir recouvert le plus jeune de couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Lui demanda Ken dès qu'il eut le malheur de mettre un pied dans la cuisine.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il froidement.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ta faute comme la dernière fois ! Menaça Yoji le foudroyant du regard.

- La dernière fois ?

- Quand tu l'as viré, de ta chambre, répondit fraîchement le châtain.

Aya frémit légèrement. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son geste le jour où il avait refusé Omi après avoir entendu la remarque de Ken. Quand sa fierté était aux commandes, son cœur et Omi payaient les pots cassés.

- Non je ne lui ai rien fait. Quand je l'ai trouvé dans la cale du bateau, il était déjà dans cet état là, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses en tentant de le réveiller.

- Si tu le dis…

- Que personne ne vienne nous déranger cette nuit et demain. Omi n'ira pas non plus au lycée. Je pense que cela ne soit une bonne idée. Sur ce, bonne nuit, finit-il en repartant dans sa chambre sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de répondre.

Il retrouva Omi endormit dans son lit, apparemment calme. Mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Aya se mit en pyjama, et s'allongea dans son lit, prenant à nouveau Omi dans ses bras et le collant contre lui. Il sentit le plus jeune se blottir contre lui, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il avait une étrange envie d'envoyer sa fierté voir s'il n'était pas au pôle sud. Et soudain, sans raison apparence, il plongea sont nez dans le cou du chibi et resta ainsi le temps de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ce fut Aya qui se réveilla le premier, et loin de repousser Omi comme il l'aurait fait il y a quelques temps, il le serra davantage contre lui, et, en attendant qu'il se réveille, joua avec les mèches couleur miel. Ce fut dans cette situation assez étrange où le glaçon du groupe montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité, qu'Omi se réveilla. Il se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces cinq derniers jours, mais avait l'étrange impression d'en être très loin. Comme s'il n'était plus que spectateur de ce qui s'était passé. Tous ses souvenirs lui semblaient lointains, et il sentait que cela était du à la personne qui l'e tenait contre lui. 

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Omi s'écarta d'un seul coup de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras, au point se retrouver par terre. Alors qu'il s'asseyait en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, le châtain vit Aya se pencher au dessus de lui, ses yeux de chats [1] arborant une lueur inquiète qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer voir, surtout en le regardant lui.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Hein ? Heu… Non, répondit Omi surpris par la question d'Aya.

- Ecoute je… Commença en hésitant le roux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir viré de ma chambre.

Omi écarquilla les yeux, regardant le visage gêné et apparemment (réellement) désolé de son compagnon. Il eut du mal à ne pas se pincer pour vérifier que cela n'était pas un rêve. Puis, il se rendit compte que cette attente peinait Aya.

- C'est rien ! Enfin… Heu…

- Viens là, tu dois avoir froid par terre.

Allant de surprise en surprise, Omi regardait Aya qui lui proposait de revenir dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un sacré épisode. Néanmoins, ne se faisant pas prier, il retourna se blottir dans les bras du leader des Weiss. Il y resta un petit moment, sentant les doigts du rouquin jouer à nouveau avec ses mèches de cheveux. Seulement cette position était propice à la somnolence et à l'assoupissement, surtout pour lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

- Aya-kun ? Appela-t-il timidement.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui m'as… Demanda le plus jeune très gêné.

- Oui, fit le rouquin en rougissant .

- Pourquoi tu… Enfin… Pas que je me plaigne mais…

- Mais ?

- Je croyais que tu me détestais… Murmura le plus jeune dans un souffle.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je dirais même que c'est totalement le contraire.

- Le con… Voulut demander Omi.

- Le contraire, coupa Aya. Tu es fatigué koibito [2] alors dors.

Omi ferma les yeux, trop heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un souffle s'échappa pourtant de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

- Suki da A… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je m'appelle Ran, coupa Aya en serrant davantage Omi qu'il sentait souriant contre lui.

- Suki da Ran-kun…

Fin

Chtite : ma première fanfic non-GW - suite conteeennteeeuu

Shinny : vous inquiétez pas c'est son état normale

Chtite : p review please ? 

[1] j'adore les yeux de Aya je trouve qu'ils ont un air félin à croquer bave bave

Shinny : normale les félin sont toujours a croquer bien que se soit nous qui croquions sifflote

Chtite : --0

[2] Koibito veut dire amant, amour.


	2. kitchen's disaster

Auteur :  Timaye  ou Ti-chan ou Timi selon l'humeur(avec la faux de Chtiteelfie sous la gorge TT)

Source : Weiss kreuz

Genre : yaoi et portnawak (AyaxOmi, YojixKen)

Ti-chan: AyaxOmi powaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Chtite: Nan, mais toi tu ecris di Yojixken

Ti-chan: TT

Chtite: allez!! au boulot!!!

Coin de la béta : Chtite : c'est moooiiii que dire… Je me suis trop marrée a lire ce chap les pauvres sont vraiment pas doué 0 mais lisez vous verrez bien -

Disclamer : Si les quatre bishonen sont a moua, alors la lune serait plate...

Muse : La faux de Chtite les menaces aussi... sinon le sadisme de cette dernière...

Notes: Il est important de lire "lit partag" de Chtiteelfie car cette fic est la suite directe...

            (NI: blablabla = Note de la béta)

            (Ndla: note de l'auteuse )

Kitchen's disaster (le désastre de la cuisine, mais en anglais c'est mieux)

_- Que personne ne vienne nous déranger cette nuit et demain. Omi n'ira pas non plus au lycée. Je pense que cela ne soit une bonne idée. Sur ce, bonne nuit, finit Aya en repartant dans sa chambre sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de répondre._

Ces derniers mots laissèrent Ken et Yoji bouche-bée. Jamais ils n'aurait pu imaginer Aya se préoccuper du bien-être d'Omi, même si ces derniers temps, ils pouvaient surprendre des coups d'œil attentifs de l'ainé sur le chibi. Quelques minutes d'immobilités plus tard, ils décidèrent par un accord muet, d'aller se coucher et de se reposer de ces derniers évènements plutôt agités.

Le lendemain, Yoji se levant comme d'habitude... c'est-à-dire en étant réveillé à cause de "ces maudits piafs qui n'avaient rien à faire d'autre le matin". Cependant il se souvint que deux marmottes devaient encore récupérer de la mission d'hier et donc, décida de pester intérieurement ces maudits oiseaux et leur gazouillis matinaux. Descendant dans la cuisine, il vit Ken encore mal réveiller assis sur la chaise et à moitié allonger sur la table...

"Kawai..." pensa-t-il "mais la j'ai faim..."

- Alors Ken-chan, on joue les belles au bois Dormant ?

- Mmmmmmm pas encore tout à fait réveiller maugréa-t-il.

- Allez ! On se réveille! C'est que j'ai faim moi !!! cria Yoji, mais discrètement quand même, y'en a qui dorme encore... (Note idiote : pikoi dormirait-il alors qu'il y a d'autre chose intéressante à faire ? tête d'ange réincarnée)

- Hniiiiiiiiii ?? fit-Ken avec une tête de pas-réveillé-du-tout-et-puis-même-si-y'a-l'apocalypse-c'est-pas-grave-trop-envie-de-faire-dodo. Ah! c'est toi Yoji-kun? Petit dèj?

- Ouip, petit dèj, maintenant que je me suis fait réveiller par ces piafs de malheur... (NI : pov piaf)

- Malheureusement, nos cuisiniers ne sont pas là... et on a l'interdiction formelle d'approcher de la cuisinière et des appareils ménagers !

- Mais euuuuuuuuuuh! C'est une question de vie ou de mort... supplia Yoji avec ses yeux humides et brillants...

- Bon je vais voir dans le frigo... abdiqua Ken.

- Et si...

- J'ai peur là... (NI : il sera pas le seul )

- Et si on préparait le petit dèj' a deux pour leur faire une surprise à nos deux marmottes??? proposa brillament Yoji. (ndla : donc avec une multitude d'étoiles autour °)

- Mauvaise idée... essaya de persuader Ken.

- Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaan, supplia Yoji, Sitopléééééééé!

- J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvais pas... essaya de refuser non sans mal, Yoji ayant commencé les hostilités en l'attaquant à de petits calins dans le cou.

- Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaan, recommença Yoji avec ses coups imparables...

Il su qu'il avait gagné la partie quand Ken ne montra aucune résistance. De plus enivré par la passion, celui-ci embrassa Yoji.

- Seulement si on sali pas la cuisine, se résigna Ken. (ndlr: seulement?)

- Chouette chouette chouette ! (ndlr: la c'est un gamin qui saute partout )

Et ils se mirent au travail. Yoji proposait de leur faire eux-même le pain, et jurait à Ken que c'était facile, car il avait lu un manga qui montrait la abrication du pain... Ken sur le coup, était franchement désabusé, mais comment résister aux yeux suppliants que Yoji lui faisaient et à sa mine toute contente d'avoir la cuisine à lui tout seul?

Pendant que Ken était à ses réflexions, Yoji lui rapporta les mangas qu'il avait fait allusion plutôt! (ndla: le manga en question est "yakitate Japan!") Ken était étonné de la démarche de son compagnon. Normalement pour faire la cuisine, un livre de recette est un minimum bien qu'imparfait et voila que son Ji-chan (NI : j'adore le surnom ) fait de la cuisine avec des mangas...

- Y'a tout dedans! tenta de rassurer Yoji devant la perplexité de Ken.

- ... (no comment)

- Oui! Y'a toutes sortes de recette de pain!!! D'abord il faut de la farine, du sel, du sucre, des œufs…

Durant l'énumération sans fin de Yoji, Ken s'activa pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à leur cuisine... Les 38 ingrédients trouvés, ils commencent à mettre la main à la pâte, du moins ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à la pâte...

_Versez la farine sur le plan de travail._

- Ils doivent avoir très faim à leur réveil... supposa Yoji. (NI : sur le sport de chambre sa creuse )

Et paf ! Il renversa brusquement deux kilos de farine sur la table, si bien qu'il y en avait de partout... Aussi bien sur le sol que sur nos deux cuisiniers en chef! (NI:écroulé de rire)

_Versez doucement de l'eau, en n'oubliant pas de rajouter auparavant de la levure de boulangerie dans la farine._

- Levure? questionna Ken.

- Oui de la levure...

Ken versa donc un petit paquet de levure chimique dans la farine... Cependant, se rendant compte qu'il fallait de la levure de boulangerie, donc il rajouta deux cubes de levure...

- Tu as raison, comme ça au moins on est sur que la pâte lèvera! dit Yoji d'un air assuré. (ndla: peut-être trop assuré mdr)

- Oui, répondit Ken, maintenant de l'eau...

A ces mots, il versa l'intégralité de la cruche sur le plan de la table, mais en versant un peu trop fort, de l'eau gicla en même temps que la farine... Arrosant les deux cuistots!

- Ken-chan ! Y'a pas assez d'eau, il reste encore beaucoup de farine sur le plan de travail...

- Bon je vais aller remplir la cruche. fit Ken en se résignant devant l' enthousiame epuisant de Yoji.

Revenant au plan de travail, c'est-à-dire la table de la cuisine, Ken renversa l'intégralité de la cruche... Sauf que maintenant la pâte avait l'air plus liquide que pâteuse... Voyant ses mains poisseuses, Yoji demande à Ken de verser encore de la farine... Cependant la farine étant fine et volatile, et si on prend en compte la hauteur où Ken verse la farine, il est normal que cette fois-ci la farine recouvre entièrement nos deux compères dans leurs efforts de cuisine... (NI : pov chou deux Weiss reconvertie en bonhomme de neige tout temps )

En voyant son Ken-chan tout recouvert de blanc... Yoji ne pu retenir de rire et de penser qu'il était trop mignon ainsi couvert de farine. Il s'approcha alors de Ken dans le but de lui enlever cette poudre, mais malheureusement, sans y penser,(NI: j'ai pas l'impression qu'il pense beaucoup ==)(ndla: pas le temps, tu sais que c'est encore le matin = pas réveillé = Neurones HS) il avait encore les mains pleines de "pâte" à pain... Ken se fit vite recouvrir de pâte... et éclata de rire quand il vit la mine déconfite de Yoji devant son "œuvre"  (c'est a dire lui même). Il avait l'air d'un enfant coupable et regrettant sa bêtise... Ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son Ji-chan, Ken entreprit de nettoyer correctement le visage de Yoji et pour se venger l'embrassa... Résultat des courses : Yoji avait une partie de pâte sur le visage!

Se souvenant que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Yoji attrapa le paquet de farine restant et le vida sur la tête de son malheureux chéri... Ken ne pouvant pas rester les bras croisés pris les œufs et les balança sur Yoji. Ainsi débuta la bataille des 35 ingrédients restants... C'est à dire tous ce qui était mangeable dans la cuisine: les tomates, le chocolat, les choux, la viande, le lait, la crème, les saucissons... (NI: ça sera a eux de refaire les courses ==)

La cuisine était dans un état un peu plus critique... Bon, c'est vrai il y avait la nourriture de partout, ça collait, mais ça faisait très art moderne d'après Yoji ! (NI : vive l'art culinaire PTDR)  Puis ce fut le moment où il se souvint du premier but de la cuisine, son estomac, ce dernier le rappelant à l'ordre...

- Je crois qu'on devrait finir ce qu'on a commencé... proposa Yoji avec un air angélique 

- ...(no comment)

- On devrait mettre la pâte dans un bol puis le mettre au micro-onde pour que ça lève plus vite. (NI: EPDDRRR mais je sens que c le micro-onde qui va exploser sur ce coup MDRRR)

- Ok, mais on a plus de film transparent...

- On a qu'à mettre de l'alu ! On met bien de l'alu dans le four . (ndla: logique le gars Chtite : toujours mdr)

- Je vais chercher le bol et l'alu et toi tu finis de pétrir la pâte...

- Oui chef ! repondit Ken en faisant le salut militaire

Sur un dernier petit bisou, Ken laissa Yoji à son "travail" et parcouru la cuisine en quête d'un bol et du film. Mais ayant omis de se laver les mains,  il salit les placards restants, l'intérieur des placards ainsi que le frigo... Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait puis revint en direction de la table. Ca y est la pâte avait enfin la texture d'une pâte à pain, cependant la couleur reste restait à désirer. Elle était plus proche du marron que du blanc.

-C'est normal! fit Yoji. On a utilisé la farine de seigle! Ils vont se régaler nos deux marmottes à leur réveil.

-Moui baille bon si ça ne te fait rien Ji-chan, je vais aller m'allonger sur le canapé.

-Ok ! Je te rejoins après Ken-chan ! fit Yoji avec un air rempli sous-entendus

Ken s'en alla de la cuisine après avoir lavé ses mains et laissa Yoji avec le micro-onde. Celui-ci mit la pâte dans le bol, recouvrit le bol d'alu et le fourra  dans  micro-onde... Pour ensuite rejoindre Ken dans le salon. Cependant comme tout le monde le sait, il ne faut jamais mettre quelque chose de réfléchissant dans un micro-onde, sous peine de voir  ce dernier ne pas marcher normalement... exploser pour être plus précise

- Ji-chan, tu ne sens pas le brûler? demanda Ken.

- Pas possible, j'ai rien mis au four ou sur le feu... répondit Yoji en se lovant encore plus contre son Kenken

- Alors pourquoi ça sent le br...  

Ken fut interrompu par l'attaque imparable des petits bisous©SON Ji-chan à lui, et soupirant d'aise il ne pensa plus jusqu'à ce qu'un un énorme bruit se fasse entendre...

Ken et Yoji se précipita dans la cuisine pour constater que, mettre de l'alu dans le micro-onde n'était pas une si bonne idée et que le micro-onde avait explosé répandant "leur pain" partout…

Soudain Ken vit Omi et Aya entrer dans le cuisine l'air endormi..."kawai" pensèrent-ils.

-Qui a fait cet énorme bruit? demanda Aya. On était entrain de dormir...

Omi étant encore moins réveillé qu'Aya ne disait rien quand...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Bande de monstres !!!! Ma cuisine!!!!! On va manger quoi maintenant ??? Pourquoi y'a toute la nourriture par terre ? Comment ça se fait que le micro-onde est en miette ?? Pourquoi ma cuisine est à moitié détruite???? Qui va faire le ménage???

- Omi... commence Aya.

- En parlant de manger... continua Yoji. J'ai Faim...

- Toi shut up ! Je vous avais interdit de toucher à la cuisine !

- Omi...

- Déjà la dernière fois...

- Calme-toi Koibito ! Murmura doucement Aya.

Ce qui eu l'effet direct, de calmer Omi qui se laissa tomber de fatigue, et surtout d'exaspération dans les bras d'Aya...

-Yeeeeees! Vous êtes enfin ensemble! Cria Yoji d'un non-je-veux-être-discret-du-tout. "De toute façon je m'en doutais, et puis ça se devinait facilement" pensa-t-il

-Là n'est pas la question! répondit Aya d'un air qui se voulait froid et distant cependant il ne pu retenir un soudain murissement du visage.

- On a voulu vous faire une surprise, commença Ken l'ai coupable.

- Ben, merci mais je pense qu'on avait pas besoin d'être réveillés en fanfare... le coupa Aya.

- Oui sauf qu'on s'est trompé à un endroit ! rajouta Yoji...On a mis du papier d'alu dans le micro-onde...

- Oo (Omi et Aya). (NI : écroulée de rire a imaginer leur tête)

- Ben voila quoi ! finit Yoji avec la tête d'un je-m'en-foutisme-total évident

Aya et Omi regardèrent perplexes leurs deux compagnons... Comment pouvait-on ignorer que le micro-onde réchauffe avec des ondes, et qu'il ne faut surtout pas mettre des objets réfléchissants dedans ???? Fatigués, ils décidèrent d'aller se recoucher et de laisser Ken et Yoji se débrouiller avec le ménage et leur cuisine... Puisque de toute façon, Aya avait prévu d'aller au resto avec Omi, et de laisser les deux autres mourir de faim. Ça leur apprendra, na!


	3. ménage a grands eaux

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Source : Weiss Kreuz (et pas glühen hein -)

Genre : yaoi ça c sur

Shinny : YojixKen  aussi

Chtite : mais pas oublié fond de AyaxOmi

Shinny : pis surtout …

Chtite & Shinny : PORTNAWOUAK POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Muse : Shinny

Shinny : la seule l'unique le merveilleuse, la magnifique la sup…

BAM

Chtite : celle qui viens juste de commencer une sieste (tête d'ange réincarné)

Disclamer : Y SONT PA A MWAAAAAAAAAA OUUUIIIIIIINNNNN

Shinny : (refile un mouchoir et tente de réduire la bosse version œuf de dino)

Coin de la béta : C'est mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Timi

Chtite:

Timi: bon y'a plus qu'à écrire la suite

Chitite: montre la faux

Timi: --

Chtite : w

Note : faut lire Kitchen's desaster avant de lire ça

NA : blablabla : note de l'auteur (dois-je préciser idiote ? je parle des notes pas de moi --00)

NI : blablabla : note de la béta

Ménage à grands eaux

- Siteplaiit ! Omi, toi t'es gentil avec tonton Yoji non ?

- Mais il préfère tonton Kenken hein ? (NA : je les vois bien en déguisement de toutou a la Shuichi NI: mouhahaaaa ou avoir des oreilles et une queue à la Tsuzuki)

Omi regarda les deux « cuistots » le supplier de convaincre Aya de les emmener avec eux. Et hélas pour Omi, Ken et Yoji était tous les deux trèèèès convaincants dans leur imitation de chiots-abandonnés-au-bord-de-la-route-qui-ont-très-très-faim. Bien qu'il devait avoir réellement faim. Omi allait abdiquer, quand Aya apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans un costard cravate entièrement noir, faisant ressortir ses cheveux rouge sang et ses yeux bleu violet. (NA : bave bave bave NI: essuie la bouche d'Elfie). Le plus jeune, entièrement sous le charme du leader, sublime dans son costume, en oublia les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas arrêté pour autant leur chibi eyes larmoyants.

- On y va Omi ? Demanda Aya de sa voix grave et envoûtante.

- Je te suis Aya, répondit le plus jeune, complètement hypnotisé.

- Et nooooooouuuuuuuus ? Supplièrent d'une même voix les deux Weiss restant.

- Heu… Se demanda Omi ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Aya on pourrait peut-être…

- Je te ramène faire un tour dans la cuisine ? Demanda très froidement Aya, n'aimant pas trop l'idée que son dîner en tête à tête lui soit finalement refusé. (NI: romantique le Aya NA : on va pas s'en plaindre )

- Hm… Non ça ira, répondit Omi en regardant durement Yoji et Ken.

Aya hocha la tête, et partit chercher la voiture, prêtée gracieusement par Yoji qui ne s'était -presque- pas plaint.

- Omi sitoplait, recommença Ken avec des yeux suppliants. Tu ne veux pas me laisser mourir de faim ?

- Vous avez bien failli me faire avoir une syncope tout à l'heure ! S'offusqua le plus jeune.

- Bah, ce n'était pas si grave que ça ? Non ? Tenta Yoji avec espoir.

Mais il fut vite déçu par le regard plus que noir que lui lança le plus jeune. Habituellement ce dernier n'était pas très impressionnant. Mais il fallait dire qu'une fois les shorts abandonnés et avec un air légèrement furieux, il avait une certaine prestance, le chibi du groupe. Et ce n'était pas la chemise rouge sang déboutonnée sur le haut, ainsi que la veste noire sans manche, le tout au dessus du pantalon de cuir noir très moulant, qui allait aider Yoji et Ken à ne pas prendre en compte le charisme impressionnant du chibi furieux. (NA : c mon Omiiiiheeuuu - NI: re essuie la bouche de Chtite)

Ils échappèrent à la mort par trop forte réception d'onde meurtrière lancée par les yeux d'Omi, grâce à l'intervention - bien malencontreuse - d'Aya qui arriva avec la voiture et attendait que ce dernier monte. Yoji et Ken virent l'arbalétrier monter dans la voiture, et cette dernière partir, brisant tous leurs espoirs. 

- On peut toujours aller dans un resto à côté non ? Tenta Yoji.

- Sauf que si la cuisine n'est pas rangée et que tout n'est pas réparé d'ici à ce soir on est bon pour la casse, soupira Ken, désespéré à l'avance par le travail qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir.

- Mais on ne fera rien de bon le ventre vite ! Persévéra Yoji, son ventre lui rappelant sa présence.

- Je vais commander des pizzas… Dit Ken en partant pour le magasin.

- Yatta !!

- Et toi commences à ranger pendant ce temps !

Yoji eut l'impression étrange de s'être fait avoir sur ce coup-là, mais partit malgré tout pour la cuisine. Malheureusement, quand il tomba devant les dégâts, il resta clouer au sol. Quand il avait fait tout ça avec Ken, cela ne lui avait pas semblé si monstrueux, et puis il n'avait pas eut l'impression d'avoir fait tant de dégâts… (NA : c toujours comme ça…)Mais à l'idée de devoir ranger, laver, nettoyer, et réparer… Il se sentit défaillir.

- C'est pas le moment de flemmarder ! Fit une voix dans son dos.

- Mais t'as vu tout c'qu'on à, a faire ! Hurla presque Yoji, en croisant le regard de Ken, et voyant la pâleur cadavérique du visage, il comprit que oui, il avait vu.

- Je comprends mieux la réaction de Omi…

- Et si on appelait quelqu'un pour faire ça à notre place ? Proposa sans grand espoir le plus âgé.

- On va déjà avoir pas mal à dépenser. N'oublie pas qu'il y a le micro-onde à remplacer (NI: non pas possible), la plupart des placards à remplir, et que le radiateur d'Omi n'est toujours pas réparé… Fit Ken désespéré, semblant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sol à chaque énumération.

- Donc on peut pas ?

- On peut pas, gémit le brun, pour qui l'idée ne déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau l'étendu des désastres.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Yoji.

- Nettoyer les placards et la table ?

Yoji trouva deux torchons dans un des placards qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la tempête, car il ne contenait pas de bouffe, et les plongea allègrement dans l'eau. Le nettoyage aurait pu être comparé à une inondation miniature. Aucun des deux compères n'avaient pensé (Ni: oué, ils ne pensent pas beaucoup NA : me fait penser à une remarque de l'autre chap ça…) à essorer un minimum leur torchon qui dégouttait allègrement sur le sol farineux, formant une sorte de boue noirâtre pas très appétissante. L'un comme l'autre manquèrent tomber plusieurs fois. Ils avaient décidé de poser un grand sac poubelle sur un coin de la table qu'ils avaient « nettoy », et jetaient dedans tout les sachets éventrés, les boites de conserve explosées, et les emballage déchirés.

Bientôt, tout le haut de la cuisine eut retrouvé un aspect à peu près potable, si on oubliait l'eau qui gouttait de partout… (NA : toujours aussi doué…)

- On fait comment pour le sol ? Demanda Ken en regardant l'étrange boue (noirâtre) qui se mélangeait à certains ingrédients tels que les œufs tombés durant la bataille, donnant une pâte absolument repoussante, autant à la vue qu'à l'odeur. 

- On ouvre tous les robinets et on laisse l'eau faire son travail ? Proposa Yoji.

- Alors on ouvre, fit Ken en souriant.

Et tandis que Yoji partait ouvrir les robinets de la salle de bain, Ken s'occupa de celui de la cuisine, avant d'aménager un parcours pour que l'eau s'échappe par la porte de la boutique, et de là, parte dans le caniveau. Ensuite, Yoji et Ken regardèrent, assis sur la table désormais nettoyée, que l'eau fasse son œuvre. Ken eut l'idée d'empêcher l'eau de s'écouler dans la salle de mission, empêchant cette dernière de se transformer en piscine d'intérieur, et de tuer le réseau électrique du quartier. (NA : pas envie de ce genre de désastre, ça allait pas avec ma fin 0)

A ce moment, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Ken posa une basket dans l'eau qui ruisselait à terre, et partit sur un fond de musique Indiana Jones créée par les bons soins de Yoji, pour récupérer la pizza. Il paya le livreur, et revint avec les deux pizzas auprès de Yoji. Tout deux se mirent à avaler les parts en regardant les dégâts s'effacer peu à peu de la cuisine. Et lorsque Yoji eut l'idée de prendre sa part directement entre les lèvres de Ken, la pièce se mit à chauffer à un tel point que l'eau manqua s'évaporer (NI: et Ken de fondre aussi). Malheureusement, elle ne le fit pas, et les deux hommes occupés « à autre chose » n'entendirent pas les étranges grésillements provenant des quatre chambres.

La scène aurait largement pu dépassé le simple « papouille un peu partout », si Yoji et Ken n'avaient pas malencontreusement roulé de la table et s'étaient retrouvés à patauger par terre, au milieu de l'inondation miniature.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là, commença Ken la voix rauque.

- Pourquoi ça ne t'a pas plut ? Demanda Yoji en lui faisant les yeux de chaton-abadnonné-attaché-à-un-arbre-avec-un-pot-de-confiture-à-deux-centimètre-de-son-museau-et-qu'il-peut-même-pas-y-toucher.

- Je pensais plutôt à la tête que ferais le chibi en voyant les placards vides et le micro-onde toujours mort, fit le brun en rougissant.

- Pas faux, commenta Yoji en regardant le pauvre appareil ménager dont la porte ne tenait plus que par miracle.

- On commença par quoi ? Questionna le brun en tentant de détourner son regard de la tentation nommé Yoji portant des vêtements très mouillé. (NI: donc moulant, donc bave le ken :p )

- La douche Kenken, la douche ! Fit joyeusement le plus âgé. Nous venons de nous rouler dans un mélange que je ne veux même pas identifier mon cher.

- La douche la douche ! Abdiqua Ken en levant les mains façon « je me rends ».

- 'xactement !

Donc, après s'être lavé, en essayant de ne pas se salir à nouveau par la même occasion (NA : c'est effectivement un sous-entendu méga pervers ), ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Seulement, après quelques secondes de séparation, Ken vint retrouver Yoji dans sa chambre, toujours habillé d'une simple serviette. Le châtain regardait son radiateur avec une expression pensive absolument adorable pensa le brun.

- Je me trompe où on a achevé les radiateurs survivants ? Demanda Ken d'une voix légère bien que tremblante.

- J'en ai bien l'impression Kenken, mais je ne comprends franchement pas comment on a fait ça… Répondit-il, toujours perdu dans ses pensées alors que des étincelles s'échappaient de l'appareil électrique et mouraient avant d'atteindre le sol (NA : pas envie de les tuer les Weiss moi --).

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Yoji se retournant et regarda Ken en attendant que ce dernier lui donne la réponse. Mais le brun se contenta de taper plusieurs fois du pied, provoquant un étrange bruit de la part de la moquette.

- Bon tu me dis comment ou je dois t'aider ? Demanda Yoji avec un sourire purement lubrique. (Ni: on voit tout de suite à quoi il pense...)

- Ecoute, rétorqua Ken en roulant des yeux.

Il tapa à nouveau du pied mais un peu plus fort, faisant ressortir de la moquette un bruit ressemblant à « spuish spuish ». (NA : est pas trouver de meilleurs comparaison 0)

- On a quand même pas… Commença Yoji en suppliant Ken des yeux de lui dire non.

- J'ai bien l'impression que si…

- On est mort ! Commentèrent les deux Weiss pro de la cuisine et du ménage.

- Bon pas de panique. Ce n'était que des radiateurs après tout hein ? Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile à réparer tout ça non ?

- Yoji, je crois qu'on ferait de ne pas y toucher… dit Ken.

- Pourquoi ?

- On est trempé, et tu veux manier un appareil électrique ?

- 'ffectivement… acquiesça Yoji en frissonnant. On fait quoi ? (Ni: je me demande s'il a des notions de physique lui...)

- On éteint les robinets, on va faire les courses, et on prie pour que ça ait séché entre temps. (NI: vas y prie :p )

- Et sinon ?

Ken le regarda d'un air qui ne plut pas du tout à Yoji.

- Imagine Omi en pire que ce matin… Expliqua Ken sombrement.

- On s'habille…

- … Et on va faire les courses…

- … Tout en priant.

Ken retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, Yoji faisant de même de son côté. Une fois décemment vêtu, ils prirent la direction, de la porte, mais une odeur de brûlé les arrêta. Ils revinrent en arrière, et contemplèrent le nuage noir qui s'échappait de la chambre du chibi du groupe.

- Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de fumé. J't'en supplie Yoji, implora Ken.

- On… On va voir ? Trembla le châtain.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers la chambre, poussèrent la porte, et découvrir avec effroi… l'ordinateur du plus jeune qui grésillait en crachant une fumée de mauvaise augure.

- On est mort…

- …Enterr

- …Et décompos

Les deux Weiss étaient si pâle, que le tee-shirt blanc de Ken s'emblait avoir été plongé dans un colorant noir à côté.  Ne perdant pas plus de temps, ils éteignirent les robinets, et partirent avec la camionnette de livraison faire les course. Pendant tout le trajet et toute la durée que leur pris leurs achats, aucun des deux ne parla, et la caissière ainsi que quelques clientes s'inquiétèrent de leur teint pour le moins cadavérique. Mais aucun des deux n'eut le courage d'expliquer la raison de ce teint maladif, et Yoji n'en profita même pas (NA : c'est pour dire comme s'il est choqué lol) pour draguer. Une fois rentré, ils eurent la déception de voir qu'un mince filet d'eau continuait de couler de leur magasin jusqu'au caniveau.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils rangèrent les aliments à leur emplacement premier, du moins c'est ce qu'ils espérèrent, et regardèrent le désastre, que leur idée lumineuse d'inondation, avait fait.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Yoji d'une voix blanche.

- On vire l'eau à coup de serpillière… Répondit Ken d'une voix tout aussi blanche.

Et ce fut dans un calme religieux, (Farfarello : Blessé radiateur c'est blessé Dieu ? Chtite : (assomme) reprenons ) qu'ils envoyèrent le maximum d'eau dans le caniveau, et qu'ils essuyèrent le reste. N'importe qui passant à ce moment dans la boutique, aurait appelé le samu tellement la tête des deux Weiss faisait peur à voir. Et leur silence n'était pas meilleur.

Quand les chambres furent un minimum séchées, ils partirent, en silence toujours, vers un magasin d'électroménager. La ils choisirent un micro-onde presque identique à l'ancien. Seulement au moment de passer à la caisse, une idée frappa Yoji.  (NI: Yoji: aieuuuuuuuuh! mais ca va pas???)

- Vous avez des réparateurs chez vous ? Demanda Yoji perdu dans ses pensées, s'attirant un regards surpris de Ken.

- Bien sur, répondit le vendeur. Mais ils sont tous pris en ce moment, pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien. Et vous n'en avez pas un seul en réserve pour les cas urgent ? répliqua Yoji toujours dans ses pensée.

- Bien sur mais comme vous l'avez dit, il est là pour les cas urgents, fit le vendeur en souriant.

- Puis-je le voir ? Je le convaincrais peut-être de l'urgence de ma situation… Proposa Yoji avec un sourire charmeur.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, il est dans la pièce juste à côté.

- Je reviens Kenken ! Lança-t-il à la volée avant de s'engouffrer par la porte que lui avait indiqué le vendeur, sous le regard perplexe du brun.

Quelques étranges bruits se firent entendre à travers la porte, avant que Yoji ne ressorte, le réparateur à ses côtés.

- C'est merveilleux ! Nous avons réussi à nous entendre n'est-ce pas mon cher ?

Ken sentait bien la menace à peine voilée de son compagnon, mais surtout, remarqua vite la marque rouge autour du cou du réparateur. Oh, il ne pouvait pas tuer en dehors des missions ! Mais qui le savait à part eux ? Et puis, rien ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter un peu de leur… art ? Ken sourit devant l'idée de génie qu'avait eut son petit ami, et lui portant le micro-onde neuf, et Yoji, encadrant le pauvre réparateur, repartirent vers le magasin. Pendant tout le trajet, le réparateur s'était retrouvé assis derrière, suant a grosse goutte devant le regard de psychopathe que lui lançait Ken pour lui faire renoncer à toute tentative de fuite.

Arrivé au magasin, le réparateur sortit en tremblant de la camionnette, et entra, les jambes cotonneuses, dans la boutique. Là, sans un mot, les deux psychopathes qui l'avaient obligé à venir et rester, le menèrent à l'intérieur d'une chambre où un radiateur grésillait d'une façon alarmante. Ces deux bourreau l'encouragèrent à se mettre au boulot, mais lui, connaissant son boulot, avait quelques réticences.

- Un problème ? Demanda le psychopathe numéro 1.

- Le courant… Il faudrait le… voulut-il finir sous le regards persistant du psychopathe n°2 qui l'avait accompagné dans la camionnette. Couper, déglutit-il difficilement.

Le psychopathe 1 se tourna vers le psychopathe 2.

- Tu sais où est le disjoncteur toi ?

- C'est bon j'y vais, répondit l'air fataliste le psychopathe n°2. J'en profiterais pour installer ça, continua-t-il en montrant l'appareil électroménager.

Le réparateur se retrouva donc seul en présence du psychopathe n°1. Il cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, quand le bruit du courant qu'on coupe, ou plutôt le non bruit une fois le courant coupé résonna dans la pièce. Préférant en finir une bonne fois pour toute dans l'espoir d'échapper le plus rapidement possibles au deux psychopathes, le réparateur se mit aussitôt au boulot. Mais une fois le premier radiateur remit sur pied, il eut la surprise de se retrouver dans une nouvelle chambre avec un nouveau radiateur à peu près dans le même état que l'autre. Il fit son boulot ainsi trois fois de suite. Par contre, quand on lui montra le PC complètement grillé...

- Les mecs, j'y connais rien en ordi moi, hasarda-t-il en espérant mourir rapidement et sans souffrance.

- Bah allez-y alors, on ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps, répondit poliment le châtain.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le réparateur partit en courant de cette maison de dingue, laissant deux Weiss perplexes derrière lui.

- On lui a fait si peur que ça ? Demanda Yoji.

- C'est à croire.

- Coool ! Se mit à sourire Yoji.

- On se réjouira quand on aura réglé CE problème, fit Ken en montrant l'engin carbonisé du doigt.

- On a qu'à l'emmener avec nous dans un magasin d'informatique. Si eux ne savent pas quoi faire…

- On appellera les pompes funèbres…

- 'xactement !

Ensemble, ils débranchèrent tous les fils qui dépassaient derrière l'ordi, et l'emportèrent avec dans le camion de livraison. De là, ils partirent vers le magasin le plus proche, après que Ken ait rebranché le courant. Le calvaire était presque finit mais… Si Aya et Omi rentrait avant eux… Ca serait un désastre !

Arrivé au magasin, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un vendeur, qu'ils… Emportèrent, jusqu'à leur voiture, sans laisser le temps au pauvre homme de protester (NI: kidnapping n°2). Arrivé devant la camionnette, ils montrèrent l'appareil.

- Il y a un moyen de le réparer ? Demanda froidement le fou châtain.

- Heu… Faut demander ça à un informaticien…

- Et bé vous attendez quoi pour aller le chercher ? Questionna le fou numéro 2.

Le vendeur partit en vitesse chercher l'informaticien de service. Il embarqua ce dernier sans lui demander son avis, l'emmena près des deux fous, et partit en le laissant se débrouiller avec eux deux.

- Hé hé, se mit-il à rire nerveusement. Un problème messieurs ?

- C'es réparable ? fit le fou numéro 1.

- Heu… Je vais voir ça.

Sous les regards des deux fous, l'informaticien commença par enlever le couvercle de l'unité centrale, avant de farfouiller dedans. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressortit de son inspection.

- Je peux fait quelque chose mais ça prendra un peu de temps… Fit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Combien ?

- Une petite heure au minimum et trois au maximum.

- On paye double si vous y arriver en moins d'une heure, rétorqua le fou n°1 d'une voix désespéré.

- Alors au travail !

Et l'informaticien se mit au boulot, après avoir récupéré son matériel, sous les regards des deux hommes qui ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire en attendant. Yoji et Ken se contentèrent donc de s'assoire et d'attendre. Ils firent leur prière ensemble, en espérant que le nouveau couple ne revienne pas avant eux. Ils furent coupés en plein milieu de l'une d'elle, quand l'homme les appela pour leur dire qu'il avait finit.

- Vrai ? Il aura rien ? Supplia le fou n°1.

- Peut-être une ou deux données perdues, mais sinon il est comme neuf ! (NI: je me demande quelles données...)

- Vous êtes notre sauveur ! Soupira le fou numéro 2.

Yoji et Ken payèrent l'informaticien, et repartirent à toute vitesse chez eux, et pendant que Ken ramenait et rebranchait le PC, Yoji faisait le guet à l'entrée du magasin. Le brun était en pleine tentative de « où-c'est-que-je-mets-ce-fil-là-? », lorsque Yoji l'appela pour lui dire de se dépêcher, la voiture du couple étant en vue. Ken fit du mieux qu'il put, mais il coinça quand il se retrouva avec un fil dans la main sans aucune idée de l'endroit où on pouvait le brancher. Des voix se faisait entendre dans le salon, et Ken se rendait bien compte que s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt la solution se serait la mort pour eux. Il entendait les bruits de conversation, et lorsqu'il eut finalement trouvé l'emplacement du foutu-fil-qui-n'avait-rien-de-mieux-à-faire-que-de-se-brancher-à-l'écran, il se précipita vers le salon où l'attendait un Yoji très très nerveux.

- Vous êtes enfin revenus ? Commença Ken en tentant de cacher ses mains tremblantes.

- Oui ! C'était génial ! J'ai eu plein de peluches ! Puis on a goûté aux pommes d'amour ! Et et… Répondit joyeusement un Omi complètement excité, une peluche dans les bras tandis que les autres attendaient dans la voiture. (NI: après l'histérique, voici l'excité! mdr)

- Mais où vous avez trouvé tout ça ? Tenta Yoji en essayant de paraître parfaitement détendu.

Depuis leur rentré au magasin, ni lui ni Ken n'avait pu vérifié que tout était en ordre et il espérait franchement n'avoir rien laissé traîner de compromettant.

- A la fête foraine ! C'était génial !

- Tu l'as déjà dit chibi, taquina Ken, ses mains cachées dans son dos. Au fait, les radiateurs sont réparés ! Tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta chambre Omi, continua-t-il sadiquement pour se venger.

- Ah, ouais… répondit-il simplement en se mettant à contempler ses basket, sans faire attention au lapsus de son ami, contrairement à Aya.

- « Les » radiateurs ?

- Ah ? J'ai du me tromper c'est tout héhé 0 ! Expliqua-t-il très nerveusement. (NA : bon ok à la base c moi qui m'étais gourée --0)

- J'suis étonné de voir que tout est propre, s'étonna Omi, en regardant la cuisine dont la porte était entrouverte.

- C'est beau la confiance, bouda Yoji ouvrant la bouche pour la seconde fois depuis l'arrivé de Ken.

- Désolé, fit Omi en baissant la tête. Mais maintenant que je sais que vous en êtes capables, ce sera votre part du ménage à faire ! Rétorqua-t-il en souriant comme un dingue, tandis que devant lui, les visages de Yoji et Ken perdaient toute couleur.

- Un problème ? Demanda Aya qui avait bien remarqué la subite décoloration des deux Weiss.

Ces derniers s'évanouirent, sans autre forme de procès, sous les regards surpris de Aya et Omi.

A suivre…

Chtite : finiiiisheeuu

Shinny : a bien repris du service moi

Chtite : vip j'ai vue

Shinny : comme je suis mieux que le piaf !

Chtite : ? Oo

Shinny : bah ouais lui y pionce --

Chtite : je te rappelle que tu l'as un tout eptit peu aidé pour ça --

Shinny : (tête d'ange réincarné)

Chtite : --0 review please ? 


End file.
